Undisclosed Desires
by dolldarlingcliche
Summary: The way he saw it, he wasn't letting go without a fight. If she wanted to really be with that guy, she'd have to prove it to this guy first.  Chris/Trish/Jeff - Christian/Lita/Matt
1. Comin' Home

_"You can close your eyes to things you do not want to see, but you can not close your heart to things you do not want to feel."_  
><strong>Chapter One - Comin' Home<strong> 

* * *

><p>"You're joking," Lita's lips set into a fine line as she shook her head slowly. Trish stained wide eyed at her best friend, then glanced back in the previous direction. "Please tell me it's a joke."<p>

Sadly, Lita shook her head again and stared at the screen. Today was Monday; meaning that Raw was showing another episode and various wrestlers from the company would go to the ring, making the best or worst of the fans in the seats. It was said that tonight was somewhat special. Did the girls know? No, not at all. They were completely left in the dark. Were they _supposed _to be left in the dark? Again, no. When one in this company said surprise, it's meant to be for the fans, not the wrestlers. Usually, they knew what was going on in order to give off the right emotion. Usually, they knew what to expect.

No.

But then again, tonight was special. And nobody, least of all these two, knew what was happening.

If only they had known. If they had, they wouldn't be in this situation.

Now, at the present moment, Trish and Lita stood in front of the small TV in the women's locker room, watching the promo that caused them to freeze.

There on the screen was none other that the two trouble makers, the two charmers. The two who'd broken their hearts only a year back.

Two none other that Jeff and Matt Hardy.

Lita glared at the screen as she watched Matt smile largely into the camera. "That's right," he'd said. "We're back. And this time, it's for good." Jeff had been smirking towards the camera. Every once in a while, he'd give off the famous _Hardy Boyz _hand gesture, along with finger guns. He then picked up in the conversation. "That's right," he grinned, with his rainbow hair coming into view. "Tonight, we return."

Just then, as the promo was being played on Raw's big screen, the thousands of fans started to scream and cheer. Not a single boo was heard.

"I'm going to be sick," Lita mumbled and sat down on the nearest bench. Of all things, _this _was happening.

Trish glared once more, as the screen zoomed in on the Hardys, before turning it off. "I can't believe it. He knew everything," Trish sat down next to her Tag-Team partner. She was referring to Vince. Vince was the boss, the one who hired and fired. The one who brought Matt and Jeff back into their lives.

"That scum," Lita stood and started for the door. "He will pay-" She was cut off by a blonde grabbing her by the arm.

"You're crazy!" Trish ranted. "Do you know what's happening right now? Vince knew we would do this. He knew that bringing them back would only rile us up, and cause us to want to beat them up..." Lita raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say we didn't," Trish continued. "Right about now, he's probably expecting us to go into that office, which will be properly filled with cameras, and raise all kinds of heck. And by now, Jeff and Matt are probably in that office with him, ready for us to barge in so they can tangle us up in their arms." She pulled Lita back down on the bench, next to her. "So, we're not going in there."

"Okay..." And ran through Lita's hair as she sighed. "Alright. We won't go. But we will get payback." Trish smirked, a short nod following.

"We don't even have to worry."

Lita shook her head. "Nope, and I'm glad," she looked around the locker room, her eyes falling on a small picture that caused her to smile. In spite of what was happening, that picture probably just brightened up her sprits. In the frame stood four people, two being Lita and Trish, and the other two being fellow Tag-Team pairs Chris Jericho and Christian. Lita smiled. "I'm glad we've got them."

Trish turned around to see the same frame, a smile hinting her lips. "Me too." The picture wouldn't be so special if it hadn't had a meaning. To others, the photo just showed four friends, maybe hanging out around town. To the girls, it showed not only best friends, but boyfriends. Recently, outside of Raw, Trish had fallen into the loving arms of Chris Jericho. He'd been dwelling on her for months after the Hardys left, and just about two weeks ago finally decided to make his move. The story was similar with Christian and Lita, only he'd asked her to become an 'item' almost a month before Trish and Jericho got together.

The best part was nobody knew yet, not even Vince. What made it greater was the four of them had decided to show the fans how much they liked one another tonight. Tonight. Of all nights.

A sudden smirk appeared on Trish once she realized the fall of tonight's events. It only made it sweeter that Jeff and Matt would have to watch it happen. What ever plan the boys had of talking to them tonight was shot down.

"Oh, gosh," Lita grinned, figuring out the victory that they would achieve. "I never thought payback would come so soon." Trish smirked again, crossing her arms.

"Looks like it will turn out for us after all."

* * *

><p>Matt stared into the camera until he saw the small red dot go off. Soon after, the man directing held up a thumbs up, clarifying that they were off the air. The elder Hardy let out the breath he'd been holding in. "Glad that's finished," he glanced over at his right, seeing the look on his brother's face. He couldn't help but smile to himself. "You too, I'm sure?"<p>

Jeff was grinning like a moron. "Yeah," he stared off down the hall, seeing various halls branch off from where they were. "I can't wait to get back out there...it's been to long."

Matt nodded in agreement. Indeed, it had been a while. Almost a year ago, the brothers had made a choice - a vast, drunken choice - causing them to make a couple of wrong decisions. Sad enough, the choices they made was just enough to send their job and girlfriends right over the edge. He could still remember the fire red hair that came storming towards him when she had found out. He also remembered the pain from the slap she'd given on that night. It stung. Bad. __

_"Jeff..." Matt's head tilted back as he took another swig of his beer. "Jeff...come on man. We've got to get out of here."_

_Jeff's eyes were closed as his limp hand fell against the couch. "…What?" He was out of it. It was clear, anyone could see that. His hair covered his face as he turned into the soft surface that lay under him._

_Matt rolled his eyes. "Jeff." He set the beer down and walked towards his younger brother. "Come on. We've got to go."_

_"So soon?" Matt closed his eyes slowly and sighed as the female voice drawled into the room. He didn't have time for this. They had to get out of this place. He turned around the see the small, pink smirk of Candice Michelle only a few feet away. "But you just got here."_

_That was a lie. They'd been here for hours. "Sorry Candice. We have to go." Matt turned away from Candice's frown and went to his brother's side. "Come on."_

_Jeff's head shifted as he opened his eyes back up. "Eh..." It had to be at least two in the morning. "What's going on?" Matt's hands slid under Jeff's figure and lifted him into his arms._

_"We're leaving."_

_"Leaving?" Matt nodded to his brother's question. "But why?"_

_"Yes Matt, why?" The older Hardy avoided the question that came from Melina Perez who was now standing next to Candice. "We were just starting to have a little fun." She grinned wickedly._

_"Sorry." Matt said shortly as he made his way to the door, brother in arms. "We've got to go." Sadly, the girls were blocking his way out._

_"Is it Lita?" Matt froze and Melina smirked. "It is, isn't it? Don't worry she won't find out. We're good at keeping secrets."_

_"Melina. Don't do this. Let us go." Matt was trying to warn them, but through all the things they did that night, his voice was a little hazy, and he sounded weak._

_Candice bit her lip and answered for her smirking friend. "…hmm. Nah. I don't think so."_

_"Girls." Jeff said, his voice slurred. "Stop this." It was true that the boys were very vulnerable by this point. They couldn't handle much more._

_Melina and Candice exchanged a glance before grinning. "No." Then, they went for the boys. It was all history from there on out. What they did was unspeakable, and was not to be repeated for any reason. That was until five that next morning.  
><em>  
>"Matt?"<p>

Matt's eyes opened as he saw his brother's fingers in front of his face, snapping. "You alright?" he nodded, blinking a few times.

"Yeah, I'm cool."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Matt nodded again, slinging an arm around his younger brother. "Now, come on. We've got to get ready," Jeff grinned, showing his full teeth. Almost immediately, the younger Hardy was bouncing off the walls with excitement. All Matt could do was smile and forget about those awful memories that had come back only seconds before. 

* * *

><p><em>Tears of velvet anger soared down her face as she rushed past the many room doors on floor eight. They'd been dating almost a year, and he'd turned around and pulled something like that?<em>

_She clutched her hand. It felt good to give him what he deserved after that...incident...even if it did turn her entire hand red._

_"Amy?" Lita turned, hearing her name called out softly. To her relief, it was Trish. Her hair was up in a fresh towel from the shower, and she was in a hotel robe. Her expression was scared. "Are you alright?"_

_Lita looked around quickly. Seeing the hall was empty at nearly five o'clock in the morning, she turned back to her concerned friend and started to let out what she just saw. "Trish…Trish, its Matt. He's cheating on me..."_

_"What, you can't be seriou-"_

_"I just saw him, Trish," her head was down as Trish's expression hardened. It was a wonder that the blonde didn't stalk off right then, ready to kill a man only a floor down. "But that's not the worst."_

_Trish's weary eyes looked up slowly preparing for the worst. The only thing that would be worse is if-_

_"Amy!" The elevator door had opened as two tall, slim figures emerged, masks of panic covering their faces. "Wait!" Matt started to shout. Trish could see a purple bruise start to form on Matt's left cheek. The boys had broken into a run down the hall._

_A hand roughly reached into Trish's front robe pocket to receive a key card. Lita grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and pulled her towards the side, opening the hotel door in the process. "Go, go," she mumbled. The two girls rushed in and the door closed behind them, a hard 'click' after, showing that the door was locked._

_"Trish!" This time it was Jeff speaking. "Trish, you have to know that I didn't mean it! It wasn't our fault, they trapped us in there! I mean yes, boos were involved, but it's not what it looks like. We didn't mean to do anything, and we tried to leave! Please, open the door. Trish?"_

_Her eyes were closed, the blonde hair out of the towel and in her face. Lita looked on. Like thought before, the only thing that could've been worse had happened. The only thing worse was that Jeff was a cheater too._

_And sad enough, he'd just proven that._

_There was rapid banging on the door. "Amy, Trish?" Both of the boys were calling. "Open up!"_

_"Lita..." Trish's voice was hard. "I want us to go in the bathroom, turn on the water, and sit in there. I can't listen to their moaning. I'm sure the shower will drown it out."_

_Lita nodded and frowned. Did this have to happen? Yes, of course it did. What's to be expected from two boys like that? Lita sighed. Everything bad, she supposed._

"Honey?" Lita's head whipped up from the ground as she saw the smiling face of Christian in front of her. "Are you okay?" she nodded and wrapped her body against his for a hug. See? This is what she needed. Not the cheating duo.

"Yeah babe," she said against his chest. "I'm perfectly good."

He hugged her tighter. "Good."

"Guys?" The two looked up to see the perky face of Trish peeking into the locker room. "Are you ready?" Her figure was covered in sparkle, showing off different colors such as blue, silver, and black (her shorts being all three colors, and her top being black, matched in with silver boots). At her color choice, it was expected for Jericho to be wearing the same.

Lita nodded. "Sure am," she pulled away, her identical outfit coming clear. Trish smiled, seeing their exact same outfits. That was all part of the plan. Once everyone in the seats saw their matching outfits, they would have to know something was going on, right? Judging by the promo playing currently on the locker room T.V, it appeared that the Diva Tag Team match was next.

"I'm going to head on," Lita mumbled, pushing her hair off of her shoulders and kissing Christian on the cheek. "Remember the plan," Christian nodded and grinned.

"Got it babe."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>  
><strong>Woo! <strong>  
><strong>I hope you guys liked thiConsidering that<strong>


	2. Your Girl?

_"All is fare in love and war."  
><em>**Chapter Two - Your girl?**

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Trish asked, looking towards Lita for support. She was nervous. And it showed.<p>

"Trish," Lita gripped Trish's shoulders and turned her towards her. Their eyes connected and smiles were exchanged. "I am ready and you should be too. You can't be paranoid. Those two will get what's coming to them." It was expected that during the match, Vince would pull some psychopathic move that would have Matt and Jeff interrupt. Again, like expected, the brothers would come in, have big smirks on their faces that were bigger than their egos, and expect the girls to just fall back into their arms like two lovesick women swept off their feet.

Only in the brother's dreams maybe.

According to the plan mastered up by the ladies, once Jeff and Matt entered and said a few words, Chris and Christian would rush out and save the girls from any type of communication that would have to happen.

"Okay. I guess you're right...but what about Vince?"

Lita raised an eyebrow. Screw Vince. Screw him entirely. "Don't worry about him. If it's our jobs that you think is on the line, don't think about that. They aren't. This kind of stuff has happened before, yes?" Trish nodded. "Then don't be scared. It's just real this time," she rested a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Everything is going to work out fine. Trust me."

"Ready?" The girls turned to see a man standing next to the curtain. He was wearing a head set and had a clip board in his hand. "Everything is set."

Lita looked towards Trish for conformation. "Yeah…" Trish spoke, the scarce tone of her voice now returning back to normal. "It's now or never, hmm?" The red head grinned.

The man pressed the mic-set to his mouth. "Alright, play the music." Suddenly, Lita's theme started blaring through the speakers and the girls joined hands.

"Here we go," Trish mumbled.

The crowd cheered as the girls raced thought the curtain and out towards the lights. 

* * *

><p>"Come on Trish!" Jerry Lawler screamed from the commentary table. "Get up!" Trish's head flung back as a sign of consciousness. "Come on!" Mickie James twisted Trish's arm back further as the crowd picked up. They were shouting for the blonde to break out of the lock but it was next to imposable, due to the rage that Mickie had against her.<p>

Lita's eyes switched back and forth between Trish, Mickie James, and James's partner Kelly Kelly. Through the night, their components were pulling risky moves, some of which the ref didn't see. "Come on Trish," she reached her hand out. Trish's head popped up, her hand outstretching towards her partner.

Success.

Lita pulled Trish out of the ring after the tag and lunged at Mickie James before she could switch out with Kelly Kelly.

"1...2..."

Mickies shoulder shoved up, rolling Lita around so she was down.

"1...2..."

Lita reached her legs up, gripping Mickie James around the neck and pulling her back, reversing the pin.

"1...2..." Mickie started to struggled rapidly. "..3! Ring the bell!" Lita's music started to sound as she jumped up and held her fist in the air.

"Yes!" Trish squealed, ducking under the ropes and rushing towards Lita, embracing her in a hug. "We did it!"

Lita grinned as she pushed her falling hair out of her face. "Yeah," she started to catch her breath. "We did-"

_"OHHH YEAHHHHHHHHH"_

The crowd was suddenly on its feet as the expected was about to happen. The bright faces of Jeff and Matt were gleaming as they raced towards the ring, searching the crowd for known _Hardy Boyz_signs. Once they neared the square circle, the sour faces on Trish and Lita only grew worse.

"Surprised?" Matt's grin showed a small smirk behind it, almost as if he expected them to swoon. "We came to see you." More cheers sounded as signs shot up in the air.

"No hug?" Jeff asked as he and his brother started slowly up the steel steps. His eyes were locked on Trish once he left that curtain. "Not even a little one?" They talked a big game, it was evident. Truly, they were scared out of their minds. It was a surprise that one couldn't hear the sound of their heart beats through the mics. It was also obvious that Vince wanted them to act all cocky. If not, they'd be pleading at their feet.

Trish rolled her eyes as Jeff stepped into the ring first, his gaze still on her. Who did he think he was anyway? Chris? He couldn't gaze at her like that. It was purely disgusting. "No," she kept her answers short.

"Awe, come on." Jeff tilted his head to the side, a small smile playing on his lips. "Not one?"

Oh Lord. That look.

Jeff stared at her. Was that a look of vulnerability he saw? A sudden string of confidence shot through his veins. If she was going to act like this around him, he'd have her back as his in no time.

Trish closed her eyes. That look always used to get her when they were dating.

She sees him once and he's already having some sort of effect on her? Heck.

"Look at me," Jeff whispered, a tiny smile in his voice. "We both know you want to." Moments before, he'd lowered his microphone to his waist. Trish kept her eyes closed._ Not now. _"Trish," his southern aspects tinted his voice. _No… _

The girls were on opposite sides of the ring. While Trish was being pestered, Lita stared right past Matt Hardy, leaning against the ropes. "Get away from me Hardy," came her firm response. She could almost laugh at the sincerity in her voice. If she remembered correctly, the times she shared with her ex-boyfriend were always happy and giddy-filled. Yet, as she stared past him, the only thing on her mind now was how ignorant he must have been. Why he thought she'd fall back for him was beyond her, but it was truly annoying. She'd moved on and wasn't planning to back step.

Matt almost laughed. "For both of our sakes, give up the act," he gave her a look over before stepping an inch closer. "It never worked when we were dating. What makes you think it would now?"

Lita looked over in disgust. "Ugh. Don't be stupid. And control that pig brother of yours, will you?" Ouch. Lita, Matt, and Jeff had been best friends for year. But now, it was different and hearing her look at his family with anger had hurt. Matt looked back to see Jeff trying to grab a hold of Trish's chin and make her look up at him. The younger Hardy had a grin on his face, it made Matt smile in turn. Matt knew how much Jeff had loved Trish the night before they screwed everything up. And he knew the joy that was soaring through Jeff's heart right now from being about to interact with the woman who made him happy.

"No," Matt refused. He wouldn't stop his younger brother from getting the girl.

"Oh move," he was shoved out of the way as Lita tried to push past him and save her best friend. Matt stared at her, baffled. Did she think that she was going to break it up? Not a chance.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Lita's waist and pulling her back towards him. "I'm not letting you break that up." His grip tightened and his smirk grew as he heard how happy the crowd sounded. Over the year they were gone, he'd kept up with the fans of WWE and judging by the their attitude during the absence, he'd assumed that this gesture of gaining the girls back had brought a happy moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" a red faced Lita asked. She picked up her feet and started thrashing. "Let go of you idiot! I'm warning you now. I swear if you don't let go, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Matt asked, his arms pulled her tighter to his chest. "This isn't like when we were dating. I'm not just going to let you go." _Not again. _He heard Lita mumble a string of words, all seeming incoherent. "Please listen to me," his voice lowered as he rested his head on her shoulder. "You need to hear me out."

"I don't need to do anything," Lita spat, attempting to tug away but failing once more. "The only thing that needs to be done is you letting go."

Matt shook his head, a expression of stone. "I won't."

_"Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see..."_

Suddenly, a very angry looking Christian and Chris Jericho appeared at the top of the ramp, their knuckles white from clenched fist. They'd been watching back stage and weren't happy with the way the plan worked out. Due to stupid circumstances, they were held back a little and couldn't come out right away.

"Yeah," Lita smiled as she watched Christian grab two microphones and hand one to Chris. "I tried to warn you. It's a shame that you have to get bloodied up on your first day back," her frown was mocking as she struggled harder against him.

Jeff closed in on Trish. "Look at me," he'd said again. He almost smiled when her eyes popped open but withdrew it upon hearing Christian's music. He heard her sign in relief before shoving him backwards and bolting towards the edge of the ring. She'd gotten away as he reached for her and was now sliding underneath the bottom rope.

Lita, upon seeing Trish escape, followed up by doing the same by head-butting Matt.

"Ow!" he blew out a heavy breath and released Lita within the second. Moments later she was also under the rope and running up the ramp.

"You listen to me," Chris said through the microphone once the girls had reached them. His teeth were gritted. "I don't want you coming near them. Do I make myself clear?"

Jeff looked on, amused. He brought the microphone to his lips. "I'm sorry, are you trying to tell me to stay away from Trish Stratus-"

"-and me from Lita? You've gone mad," He and Matt couldn't help but laugh. They were thankful that the fan had chosen to be on the Hardy side, due that half of the audience were laughing along with them.

"Watch it Hardy," Christian warned through his microphone. "You left them long ago and went without a sign of returning. Your chance has been missed. These are our girls now," he paused to wrap an arm around Lita. Along the action, Chris hooked his arms around Trish's waist. "You stay away from them." It was like time stopped completely. The entire crowd seemed to freeze as the shocking news left Christian's lips. The silence was so bare that you could almost hear the screams of outrage that came from Vince back in his office. He held a satisfied smirk, as did the others.

"Your girls?" Matt questioned, baffled. "_Your_girls?"

"Yes Hardy, _their_girls." Lita smirked, anger in her eyes. She could see the look of disbelief coming from Matt as she kissed Christian's cheek. "Awe, Matt. You look like something is wrong." She paused and glared, "You look like you've just been cheated on or something."

Matt froze. Lita smirked bitterly as she saw the faint depression wash over her ex-boyfriend's features. _Payback is the worst, isn't it?_

The crowd grew outraged as they watched the red-haired vixen yell towards the brothers. She sighed inwardly. Why couldn't the fans just understand? That part of her life was over.

Trish's gaze shifted. She was nervous. Why was he looking at her like that? Down in the ring, Jeff was looking up at her, the biggest smirk on his face.

Chris's teeth clenched. "Problem Hardy? You seem to be staring up at _my_girl awfully hard," his arm tightened around Trish protectively.

Jeff shook his head. "No problem," he smirked. "Y'alls relationship won't last very long."

"Oh?" The crowd started to cheer positively. Chris's eyebrow started to twitch. "Care to explain yourself?" his composer was almost blown.

"Sure," Automatically, Jeff's eyes locked with Trish's. "It's just that you have _my_girl in your arms. And she'll be back in mine soon enough."

Trish's eyes widened. In a mere matter of seconds, both Christian and Jericho were racing towards the ring. 

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I just love happy endings. Don't you? x)<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, I hope you liked! Review and junk y'all. <strong>  
><strong>I need to know if you like it so I can continue.<strong>  
><strong>-Gracie-<strong>

**And by the way, I own nothing. I wish I did, but sadly I don't.**


	3. You Have Sex Hair

_"I love you, and because I love you, I would sooner have you hate me for telling you the truth than adore me for telling you lies."  
><em>**Chapter Three - You Have Sex Hair**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that happened," Trish stated as she flung her head down in her hands. It couldn't have gotten any worse.<p>

Lita raised an eyebrow. "Why? I sure can believe it." The Hardy brothers had always been the hard-headed type. It didn't shock her in the least that they tried to pull something like that. "But everything is fine. It's all over now."

"Not likely." The girls turned to see their boyfriends walking in. Chris was the one who spoke, a scowl on his lips. "They crossed the line." Christian nodded in agreement.

Trish frowned in her hands, not wanting to look up. This was awful. On top of the ridiculous fight that broke out, Vince had called them into their office. Something about "unnecessary behavior on their part," but they all knew that that was a load of it. He's just probably mad that they didn't tell him about the relationship.

"You know that we aren't their girls anymore. I just wish that they'd see that." Lita mumbled, glancing at Trish. She walked forward and hugged her arms around Christian's waist. "Thanks for saving us."

Christian smirked and placed a kiss on top of Lita's head. "No problem babe."

"Alright, come on guys." Chris started towards the door. "Vince said he wanted to meet us. We better get going." Lita and Christian nodded and walked out, leaving Chris and Trish left. "Coming babe?"

Trish lifted her head. "What?" She hadn't been paying attention.

"We've got to go to Vince's office."

"Oh," She frowned. "I'll be along in a minute. Let me pack the rest of my stuff." Chris nodded and left. So, it was obvious that Vince was insane. On top of having to deal with his psychopathic mind at work, she had a delusional ex-boyfriend back in the picture. It was also obvious that what ever storyline Vince had written out for Lita, the Hardy brothers, and herself wasn't going to happen. Then there was the question of why Jeff and Matt had come back. It couldn't be that they were trying to win the girls back. Even if they were, the boys had known that the girls had moved on now, right? After all, that is what you're supposed to do...

The violent vibrations from her phone sent Trish out of her thoughts and into reality. Upon reading the message, she glared deeply.  
><em><br>__**New Text Message:**__  
>I saw the way you looked at me in the ring. This isn't over ;)<em>

Oh, how she loathed this boy at the moment.

Trish grabbed her last gym bag from the ground and slung it over her shoulder, now in the direction of Vince's office.

"Leaving so soon?" The blonde closed her eyes as the voice called out from around the corner of the hallway. Of course, she should've left with Chris because of course he'd known that she'd be the last one in there.

And _of course _he knew that she was almost defenseless by herself.

She closed the locker room door quickly and started in the other direction. He was the last thing she needed right now. "Leave me alone Jeff."

"Now," Jeff drawled out, his southern aspects showing, "Tell me..." As she started to walk faster she heard foot steps come closer and saw a toned arm snake around her waist, "...why would I do that?"

Trish didn't stop walking. It caused her to go faster, only his arm stayed in place and he kept up with her walking pace. "Jeff, I'm serious."

He grinned. "Me too," he started to pull her to a stop. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"A meeting." _Get out of his arms, get out of his arms, get out of his arms..._

"Oh," he slowed down even more. "Really?"

"Yes." _Get out of his arms, walk faster! _Trish pulled against his arms, her feet in motion. She hated to say that at this point that she wasn't as strong as Lita emotionally. Back a year ago, it was Lita who had caught the boys cheating, not Trish, and it had almost killed her to let Jeff go even if he had admitted it that night. Oh, if only she'd seen him that night with one of those girls, she'd be just as tough as Lita and not a wimp.

"I've got an idea" he looked around before pulling the two of them to a complete stop. Quickly, Jeff spotted three rooms in front of him; a men's bathroom, a door that led into another section of the building, and a storage closet. His eyes sparked with excitement.

"Jeff," Trish's voice was dangerously low. "What are you-"

He pulled her aside, shoving the two of them into the small, compact storage room. The light was switched off.

"Jeff!" By her urgent whisper, he could tell that she was mad. "What the hel-"

"Listen. Please," he pulled the small tassel above his head, instantly seeing the small bulb in the closet cut on. His eyes connected with hers. "This is the only way I could get you to talk to me. I knew that if I had done it any other time, some certain people would stop me." There was a small look of anger that flashed behind his eyes. Really, who wouldn't be upset?

She closed her eyes. "Open the door."

"No," Jeff stood with his back to the door, his hands pressed against her shoulders. "I'm not letting you out until you listen to me."

"That meeting starts in five minutes," her eyes opened to see his determined ones. "If I'm not there, Chris will come looking for me."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You don't care about him. I know you don't." He knew it. It was written on her face. He knew for a fact that Trish didn't feel the same about Jericho as she did him.

"You don't get it Jeff," Trish glared. "I'm with Chris now and not you, nor will I ever want to be back with you. He's the one that I want... not you," she pushed against his hands on her shoulders. "Now, let me leave." He didn't move, nor had he said anything. Her eyes closed again, frustration washing over her. "Jeff-"

Two strong hands cupped her face and pulled her forwards. Her lips parted in shock as she felt Jeff's crash onto hers with force. The way he saw it, he wasn't letting go without a fight. If she wanted to really be with Jericho, she'd have to prove it to him first. His hands moved south as they gripped around her hips, pulling her into him. He wasn't sure what he was happier about; the fact that he was able to kiss his girl again, or the fact that she hadn't pushed him away yet.

"Jeff!" She pulled away for air, scowling, and eyes wide. She pushed him back a little. "Get off, you can't just-" She was cut off again by Jeff forcing his lips back to hers. He'd pulled her back in, not giving her the chance to finish what she was saying. The fight was set for dominance as Jeff pushed forwards on Trish, making her body lean against the back wall. He could feel her pushing back against him, trying to refrain him from kissing her, but she wasn't pushing very hard. He smirked as her weak attempt. She was a champion for goodness sake! If she wanted him off, he'd be off. And that fact made him grin.

Their act kept up for about five minutes or so; hair pulling, leg raising, grunted moans, and a few bite marks. Outside of the storage closet, the patters of wrestling boots were heard against the floor.

"Trish?" A male voice called out, the footsteps stopping a few feet away from the door. "Trish, are you around here?"

Trish shoved hard against Jeff and leaned onto the wall behind her. _What... just... happened? _Her mind was going a million miles a minute as she noticed whose voice was calling her. Her eyes closed.

It was Chris.

The sound of steps fading caused her to open her eyes again, only to see the satisfied smirked on the younger Hardy's face.

"What are you smirking at?" Her voice was fowl, showing the hate that she had for herself at the moment. She'd given into the enemy and was _not _happy about it. She could already see the disappointed face of Lita, not to think of Chris and Christian. They'd kill him if they found out.

He wiped his lip, his eyes not leaving hers. "That was hot."

Trish rolled her eyes. Typical cockiness…same as always. "Move," she demanded. When Chris had passed, she knew that the meeting had started. How long had she been in here; five minutes, ten?

"You know what I realized Trish? Through out that entire 'thing' we just had... you didn't push me away."

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes rolled again, an excessive sigh added. "Of course I-"

"No," Jeff shook his head slowly, his smirk and eyes not leaving her. "You didn't. Not after that first time. You've got the power to push me away Trish. You're strong..." He trailed off and started to move back towards her. "But you didn't push me off."

Trish held her hands up. "Jeff, I swear, if you don't let me out of this closet, I'll scream." Why hadn't she thought of that earlier?

"Fine," Jeff decided against taking advantage of the young girl again. She hadn't pushed him away and that's all he needed. "But uh, Trish?" She looked up to see Jeff almost out the door, deciding to go first so they wouldn't get caught together. He motioned to his hair. "I'd find a brush." He grinned. "You've got sex hair."

Trish glared, her jaw dropping a little.

What had she done?

* * *

><p>Lita checked her watch. Trish wasn't there yet and Chris had already come back, stating that he didn't find her.<p>

_Where was she?_

That was the constant thought that ran through her mind as Vince stood from his office chair. He'd been going on so much in these past few minutes about how they were "being unprofessional" and for "not sticking to the script" that it almost made Lita sick. What right had he had by telling them this, hmm? It was like he didn't want them together, and for the sake of the show? It was unbelievable.

"Do we have an understanding?" Vince asked. They could tell that he didn't like what had happened, even if it had an outstanding effect of the audience. He looked at the three of them, awaiting a response.

"Yeah." Christian said shortly before standing from the chair. The sooner they were out of there, the better it would be.

"We got it." Chris followed up. Lita noticed that he was a little flushed, probably because of the absence of his girlfriend. That was the other thing: Where had the girl gone? They were all wondering that as they left Vince's office.

"I'll go look for her in the women's locker room," Lita suggested. "Maybe she'll be in there?" She saw as the boys nodded, taking off in the other direction. She frowned at their sad looks. It was clear that they weren't happy with the meeting or the recent return of Matt and Jeff. But hey, who could blame them? She was sure that anyone would be mad if their boyfriend or girlfriend had an ex-other come back, trying to claim them back as theirs.

The door to the women's locker room pushed open slightly as Lita stuck her head in.

"Trish?" There wasn't a reply. "Trish?"

"Amy?" A soft voice called out from the back of the room. Lita walked in fully and closed the door. The blonde sure had some explaining to do. "I'm back here."

Lita turned the corner and rounded off into the small section of the locker room filled with bags. She saw Trish standing there, a brush in her hand.

"What?" Trish asked, brushing over the strays in her hair. She was observing her red-headed friend, seeing the tiny glare on her face. _Uh oh. _She'd already known what this was about.

"And where were you at the meeting?" Lita asked while she sat down on one of the bigger bags in the room. She raised an eyebrow as the silence coming from Trish. That brought up a whole different load of questions.

"Err..." Trish paused, turning back towards the mirror that she'd been in front of before Lita came in. "I just got caught up in some things, you know," she stroked the brush down her blonde hair. "Nothing big."

Lita narrowed her eyes, thinking. "Caught up in something?"

"Yes." Her answer was a bit too quick.

"I see..."

Trish turned to see Lita had stood up and was walking casually towards her. "What are you-" Her hair was raised up, a quite gasp escaping from her lips.

"I suggest that you cover those up." Lita whispered, spotting the small bite marks on Trish's neck. "Chris will have a hissy." She slowly dropped Trish's hair and turned around, making her way towards the locker room door.

Trish turned quickly, catching Lita's wrist. Really, she couldn't blame her. It does look bad when you're caught with random marks on your neck. It makes it worse when you're caught with those marks when only a few minutes ago, you didn't have them. "Please, let me explain..."

"What's to explain?" Lita's eyes showed hurt even if her voice sounded strong. This looked bad, she knew it. "What are you... cheating on Chris? Really Trish, what do you have to say?"

Trish let go of Lita's wrist and sat down, shaking a moment from the cold chill of the floor. "I don't know what to do," she paused as Lita sat with her. "I'm not as strong as you Amy... I didn't catch him that night with Melina or Candice."

Lita's eyes widened as she finally realized what had happened. She glared.

_Jeff._

He had got to her. The worst part was that he knew it too.

If they thought that they were going to get Chris and Christian to turn on them for what looked like cheating, they were dead wrong. "That doesn't matter," she grabbed a hold of Trish's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. "You can't give into him."

"But he's back one day... _one day_... and I'm already falling for his tricks."

"Listen to me," Lita grabbed a hold of Trish's shoulders; those of which were slumped over in defeat. "They are planning this. We've known them long enough to know that they want this to happen," she saw Trish nod in agreement. "Now, look at me."

Trish looked up, her brown eyes connecting with hazel.

"They will not win."

And they wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this story so much, you guys. :)<strong>  
><strong>Please review... please? <strong>  
><strong>-Gracie-<strong>


	4. A So Called Breakthrough

_"Never underestimate the power of denial."  
><em>**Chapter Four - A So Called Breakthrough**

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Matt asked as he heard the door slam. Jeff walked in, a smug smirk on his lips. Had their plan worked? Yes, it worked very well. After walking in a few more steps, Jeff sat down next to his brother, who was lounged out on the sofa.<p>

"It was wonderful, Matt." Matt looked up to see the smirk, along with a dreamy look in his brothers eyes. It brought a smile to the elder Hardy's face. Lord only knows how long Jeff had wanted to be in a situation like that with Trish again. "What about you?"

Matt let out a little smirk of his own. "I haven't seen her yet."

Jeff glanced over, seeing the look on his brother's face. They both smirked wider. From the look on Matt's face, Jeff could tell that he expected success, and knowing him, he'd achieve it with little problems.

It was true that the two had never acted like this before. But, in the sake of love and war, you've got to bring all your tricks out and make sure that you win the battles. With every successful advance that ether of the boys had with ether of the girls marked as another battle won.

Matt suddenly turned to Jeff. "What did she say about Chris?"

Jeff raised an eye brow, smirking. "Hardly said a word."

"That's my boy." They high-fived and Matt stood. "Now, I'm going to go on a search for my girl. Wish me luck." He walked towards the door, stopping in front of the mirror. He pushed his hair back and straightened his clothes, winking at his reflection.

As soon as the door shut, Jeff chuckled. "Yeah, good luck."

Not that he would need it.

* * *

><p>Matt smiled. There she was - his little red-headed bomb shell. He could see that she was limbering out for her next match; she was up against Victoria for the women's championship. He could tell by the look on her face that she was stressed, mad even. Was she that into the match?<p>

Again, he smiled softly. He was proud of her for taking her career so seriously. It was moments like this that reminded him of the times they had back in _Team 3xtreme _together; the times where he saw the fire behind her eyes in the ring, the passion that ran through her veins as she hit her pins.

"Focused?" he asked, his steps slowly advancing towards her. He watched as her body stiffened.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice cold.

He watched as she stood up straight, expression stone. She glared holes in him. His heart leaping a bit once he saw the fire in them. Boy...had he _missed _that fire.

Lita crossed her arms as she looked the elder Hardy down. "Answer me," she'd demanded as he remained silent. If he wasn't going to speak and just gawk at her, he could get lost for all she cared.

Matt's eyes shifted up - they'd been looking her up and down - and connected with hers. _I want you. _"I want to talk to you."

"Too bad."

"What?"

She'd turned her back to him, her mind back on stretching. "You heard me."

Matt sighed softly as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. She really didn't want to go down this road right now. If she was going to act difficult to get to, he'd have to act difficult to get rid of. "Don't be like this," he instantly switched gears and let the small smirk slip onto his face. "We both know you don't want this."

Lita rolled her eyes. Not this again. "You're waiting your time," And he knew what she was talking about. He thought he was just going to get to her? Honestly...had he known her, at all? "I'm not joking around. Leave me alone."

"Awe," Matt crossed his arms and walked in front of her, preventing her from focusing. "Don't make me go...I want to stay. With you."

"Leave."

"No."

"Leave."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Leave!"

"I won't."

"Ugh." Lita groaned quietly, her hands running over her face in frustration. What was with this boy? Sure, she'd known him to be persistent, but certainly not _this _persistent. Usually - or actually, how it used to be - when the two of them would fight, he'd just give up, not wanting to deal with it. But it seemed now that he was up for a challenge. "Go," she pointed towards one of the various doors, not knowing what. Anything would work... just as long as he was away from her. "I'm starting to loose my nerve."

"When did you ever have it?" Matt mumbled, smirking as he grabbed her shoulders and stood her up straight. "Honestly."

Lita stared ahead, her eyes getting caught up in Matt's. She hated it, really she did, but it was moments like this that caused her to act differently, somewhat softer. When they used to date, Matt would used to calm her down by looking into her eyes. It was stupid really, but hey, she supposed that everyone had a weakness, hers being eye connections.

It also sucked that he knew that he'd been doing this.

Her eyes quickened to a glare. "Stop that."

"What?" The smirk reached his eyes as he held her gaze. "What am I doing?"

"_That._" she broke contact and shoved him backwards. "Quit it. I have a match to get too."

"Oh yeah... the title," Matt looked around incoherently for a moment before gripping her waist and pulling her forward. "You'll do great." She was settled into him as he walked back towards a wall; that way, with her trapped beneath the wall and his body, she couldn't rush off so quickly. He could tell by the look in her eye that she'd been planning to do just that.

"Matt!" she shoved into him sharply, her hands braced against his shoulders, pushing backwards. "What's your problem?"

"Problem?" he tightened his hold and pressed his mouth down to her ear. "I miss you." Really, where's the problem in that? He really _did _miss her. It was just more fun having to tell her with her back against the wall. "And I know you missed me too."

"I'm tired of this. You've got to get off it," With a free hand, Lita grabbed Matt's chin and pushed it back. "Let me go."

"And if I don't?"

She squeezed his chin tighter. "I'll make you regret it."

Oh please, she'd make him regret it? Right... "Yeah, okay." Like that could happen.

She glared. "Hardy..." Her expression was beginning to fade as the elder Hardy started rubbing his thumbs into her hips. Yes, after a year, he'd still remember a few key of her pleasure points. More like it, they were burned into his memory. He smirked slightly as her eyes closed, relaxation taking over her.

"You were saying?"

"Forget it," Suddenly, Lita let go of his chin, her hands traveling around his shoulders. He could feel her soft fingers against his neck as the reached up to play with his short curls. "Listen to me," her voice came out in a whisper. The stone face she'd kept on had melted and was now relaxed into a small smile. "If anything is going to happen, Christian can't know. Understood?"

Matt's eyes widened slightly. Was she... was she _giving up_? Really? "What?" But it couldn't be...

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm saying." Lita's smirk resembled his previous one. "I know I could keep struggling and make you chase after me, but, the thing is, I don't want to run from you," her arms tightened around his neck, moving his mouth closer to hers. "I'm sorry I've been acting so cold towards you. But understand that it was for the boys and Trish's sake. I've just been waiting for the right time to get close to you again."

"You have?"

"I have," a smile escaped. "And I really want to be with you."

"But... I thought you...Christian-"

The red-head silently shook her head. "I didn't want Christian, if that's what you're asking. I never did. He was just the fool to pass...the one that I used to get over you." She played with the ends of his hair again, tugging at it. "But the thing is..." Both of her hands gripped his head, "I was never over you."

Their mouths smashed together.

And it was under the force of her hand. She had kissed him.

If you had asked Matt, the kiss was all he'd been waiting for. Through out that sickening, long-awaited year, he'd had a craving for the taste of her lips on his. The hunger behind her lips said the same, proclaiming that she'd wanted him as bad as he wanted her. Now...why had it taken him this long? It beat him but he wasn't focused on that. Right now, he was focused on her.

The two were tangled together; hands in hair, legs pressed together. It made it more spontaneous that the two could get caught at any moment. If Matt had remembered correctly, the locker room of Christian and Chris Jericho was right down the hall, making it easy to just look out and see the controversy.

"I've missed you so much," he mumbled into her mouth. He received a moan in return.

"Yeah-" The kiss broke for a moment as she jumped up, her legs attaching around his waist. "-I missed you too." Almost immediately, her lips were back on his.

The round went on for a matter of five more minutes. They'd moved into a spare cave in; the space surrounded by backstage equipment and storage bins.

"Amy..." he panted. Her feet had been on the ground again and she was now sucking on his neck. "I love you."

And then it stopped.

She pulled away. He expected her to be smiling. Boy was he wrong.

The red-head detached her arms from around his waist and stepped a few spaces away. Slowly, the cold stone glare reappeared on her features. She scowled. "Well...that's just too bad isn't."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't think you understand. This-" she gestured towards the two of them, "-will never happen again. I just wanted to give you a small taste of what you'll never have. See now, Hardy? How does it feel to have something and then have it ripped away from you? Like your heart? Your love? It burns doesn't it?"

He frowned. So, it was fake. "Amy-"

Lita held up a hand. "Did it sound like I was finished? Honestly Matt, it burns. I really _really_ does. And now... you know how it feels... to have your love taken from you. I don't want you. I'm lucky I found someone who won't cheat on me. Christian would _never_ break my heart... unlike you," her glare deepened. "I _hate _you. Keep that in mind."

"But-"

"I told you I'd make you regret it." And with that, she left.

Matt blinked back a tear. Yes, he understood what he'd put her through and he knew that she was hurting, but didn't she understand that that was the beer talking? That that was the drugs talking? Didn't she, or Trish, understand that the night that the affair took place was the worst possible night of the Hardy boys? It tore them apart entirely. The two of them had loved those girls with all their hearts and they had screwed up.

His eyes opened back up.

It was settled.

"I love you, Amy," he stated to the quite. "And I'll win you back."

And he would.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, Tuesday, Happy Day. :D<strong>  
><strong>You guys remember that show? Heh, well anyway. It's like after night. <strong>

**I have my concerns. I sat down and actually planned out how I want this story to progress today. It was quite thrilling.**  
><strong>But then a thought hit me. <strong>  
><strong>Nobody is here to read it. D:<strong>  
><strong>So... please review. I need to know it you like this stuff, you know?<strong>  
><strong>-Gracie-<strong>


	5. Of Storylines And Remembrance

_"And nothing in love is free, so if it's not worth fighting for, it's worth nothing at all."  
><em>**Chapter 5 – Of Storylines And Remembrance **

* * *

><p>"Come on Lita!" The faint yell was heard from her best friend as Lita reached back to pull Victoria down for the pin. "You got it!" The red-head smirked as the referee slid down next to her and slammed his hand to the matt.<p>

"1...2..." The crowd's yells got louder as everything remained still. "3!" The cheers erupted as Lita released Victoria's leg and fell backwards onto the ring, a large grin spread across her face. She had done it. She had won the title.

"And you're new Diva's Champion..." The male announcer started as Trish slid into the ring. She helped up her friend and joined with the referee to lift her hand in victory. "Lita!"

"Yes!"

"I knew you could do it," Trish beamed as she dropped her friends hand and pulled her into a hug. "I told you that you could."

It was true. Minutes before her match (and after the stupid 'moment' that she had shared with that dreaded brother,) Lita was a bit shaken for the match, but Trish had come along to calm her thoughts, agreeing to escort her to the match for support.

"Yeah, I know."

Once the two had left the ring and slapped a few hands on the way up the ramp, they entered backstage.

"Baby!" Lita turned to see Christian running towards her with his arms open wide. "That was wonderful!" He felt her hands wrap around his waist as he pulled her tighter into his chest. They pulled apart moments after and her kissed her cheek.

"Thanks babe."

He and Chris had been in the back locker room watching, along with half of the Raw roster. "We were all rooting for you...well, almost all of us," Christian shrugged as Lita raised an eyebrow. "Except for-"

"I wasn't rooting for you," A hard, dull voice stated. It was followed up by a stiff giggle. Lita turned around and froze. Her eyes shifted to see that Trish had done the same. The two girls were staring at the two they'd _defiantly _never want to see again. "I mean, please. Why would I?"

"Yeah. It's pointless." The one who giggled said.

Lita's eyes narrowed. The two girls before them were none other than the ones who had wrecked their lives in the first place. They hadn't come face to face in a year.

The two were Candice Michelle and Melina Perez.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked, sudden strength backing her voice. A hard glare was settled on her features. It was simple; one is thought to fall back when faced with a situation like this, one is expected to run away and cower. But no. Not her. She wouldn't stand for it... that is...not again, anyway.

"We're making our return tonight," came a snoot-like reply from Candice. "Actually, if you must know, we're on our way for a meeting in Vince's office."

"Oh, hey, we are too," a voice said from behind. The five turned to see Chris Jericho walking towards them. "Vince stopped me in the hallway," his eyes landed on Christian. "He said he wanted to meet with us."

"Us?" Christian waved a hand between himself and his tag-team partner. It dropped once he saw Chris nod.

"Yeah. Something about a new storyline."

Lita's eyes widened. _No. No. No. NO. _"A new storyline?" She saw Candice and Melina smirk slightly from the corner of her eye and she was almost _certain _that they knew what was about to happen.

"But-but-" Trish stammered. "You're in a storyline with us. Doesn't Vince remember?"

Chris frowned. "I'm sorry baby," he paused to hug his girlfriend. Once he let go, he continued. "Before I left Vince in the hallway a few minutes ago, he was saying something about having a couple of experimental writers on staff. Apparently, they wanted to try something different."

"Different?" Christian raised an eyebrow. "Why? There isn't anything wrong with the one we're in now." An arm wrapped around Lita and pulled her closer to him. She nodded in agreement.

"Hello, 'cuse me? We got a meeting to attend," Melina reminded as she and Candice turned in the other direction. "We wouldn't want to be late." They started off down the separate hallway.

"Yeah. She's right," Chris frowned again and kissed Trish quickly. "We've got to get going. I love you."

"Love you too," Trish sighed silently as watched the two boys walk away. Slowly, she turned towards Lita, her blonde hair now hanging over her eyes. "Amy..." The sound was a whisper as a small tear drop started down her cheek. "I don't like this."

"I know, I know," Lita shushed, pulling her friend into her arms. "I don't ether. But, we've got to look on the bright side." She paused for a second and let her friend sob into her shoulder. Was a bright side given in this situation? She doubted it, and judging by the constant flow of water hitting her shirt, Trish didn't think so ether.

_This is what started it all_. Lita's thoughts roamed back to the horrible night of catching the cheating. _This isn't right…_

"Amy, we have to do something. You know that this is how-"

"I know," Lita exclaimed, a frown set heavily across her features. "I know its how it started."

Even if the two of them were cheating scumbags, in the beginning one would have to give Jeff and Matt a little credit. Before the storyline changed, the four of them were inseparable. Every night after the show, they'd always be together no matter what, and on a good night, they could get into some mischievous controversy together – with good reason, of course. They had the teenage passion; all the goose bumps and chills, the secret smiles that made heads spin, and the tender kisses that sent fire through each vein. But sadly, that all ended the night that Vince had the idea. On Raw, Matt and Lita, as well as Jeff and Trish, had a romantic storyline. Even though it was real in a relationship sense, they kept the fake storyline up for so long because of the fans – due to, you know, them eating it up and what not. Only things had started to change once the idea that Vince had affected the two new writers on staff.

Vince had said that he wanted to have something big happen; something that would send a state of shock through out the WWE fan nation. He was thinking romance – that part was clear – but it wasn't until later on in the planning of the plot change when the couple was chosen. Stories were switched and people were angered, almost willing to face Vince himself and yell for making such a stupid decision. But it was decided and set in stone as the next scripts went out that Saturday morning before the Monday show.

_As of immediately occurring on the next taping of _WWE: Raw -  
><em>New storyline for the following in selection:<br>Jeff Hardy  
>Matt Hardy<br>Trish Stratus  
>Lita<br>Melina Perez  
>Candice Michelle<em>

And that was the moment were everything shot straight to heck and back.

Eventually when that next Raw broadcasted, the entire world got to see as Jeff and Matt disrupted a match between Trish with Lita and Melina with Candice, taking in the time freezing moment where the devilish duo turned on their girlfriends by helping the witches win the tag team title – let alone did anyone know that the new storyline was causing real fights. It'd been weeks into this new storyline until drastic incidences had happened such as walking out of their couple's hotel rooms out of anger and giving the silent treatment at Raw tapings. It then turned into one not speaking to the other for days to possible weeks until it eventually turned into Candice and Melina cheating with their proclaimed "soul mates." It was safe to say that the so called "productive" mind of Vince McMahon had screwed any chance of a future they'd had together.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Oh Chris, it's horrible," Trish groaned as she raised her head up from Lita's shoulder to look at her boyfriend. "It's the new storyline. You can't just-" she paused once seeing that it wasn't Chris asking, but was Jeff Hardy staring back at her, the look of utter concern on his face. Matt stood behind him, his arms crossed and a concerned expression as well.

"Babe?"

"Ugh," the blonde sighed. She didn't need this right now. Why did they always have to pop up at the most inconvenient times? "Stay away from me."

"Don't be like this," Jeff told her, his expression hardening. "You're upset…here," he stepped forward and embraced her in a hug. "Let me make it better."

"My gosh! You are so stupid sometimes!" Trish shouted, throwing Jeff's arms away from her, watching as he stumbled backwards towards his brother. The blonde stepped back towards Lita and joined her in glaring at the brothers. "You aren't going to make anything better, you idiot! In fact, I blame you for everything. Our lives were great," she paused once again and gripped onto Lita's arm, who in turn wrapped an arm around Trish. "They were more than great until the two of you left. But you weren't coming back and they were there. They're the ones that we're supposed to be with, not you! We have wonderful men at our sides. They were great boyfriends-"

"-and they'd never cheat on us," Lita picked up. "They, unlike someone, love us. They-"

"I love you more than anything in this world," Matt's voice rose as he pointed a finger towards Lita. He'd stepped forward and was now standing beside Jeff. "And you know that Amy, don't you dare lie. You know that I love you," his glare quickened as he saw her glare deepen. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she knew that he loved her, whether she wanted to believe it or not.

"You think that you're supposed to be with them?" Jeff asked, a look of disbelief crossing his face. "Let me tell you something right now. He is never going to love you like I do. Sure, you might think that you love him. You might think that he's what you've been waiting for. But let me tell you, he's not. He'll never be-"

"You listen to me, Hardy," Lita glared and pushed Trish behind her. "Don't you go brainwashing her with this stuff you've come up with. It won't work. That goes for both of you," she pointed at both Matt and Jeff. "What's wrong with you two? Can't you take the hint and leave us alone? We've found men that we want to spend the rest of our lives with and that doesn't include ether of you. Just because you're jealous that what I have with Christian and what Trish has with Chris is real doesn't mean that-"

"Real? You want to talk about real?" Matt asked as he took a step forward. "Everything we had about our relationship was real and you know it! Gosh, why are you so hard headed?"

"Me?" Lita asked, gesturing to herself. "Please, look who's talking! I wasn't the hard headed one in that awful relationship. It was you, you stuck up, idiotic-"

"Listen to yourself Amy," Matt sighed. "I mean, honestly, do you hear yourself? How can you just go along with lying about this all the time? Does it ease your pain or something?"

Lita glared. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about.'"

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm talking about," Matt confirmed, a small smirk playing on the corner of his lips. "You're just too stubborn to accept what your heart wants," he took a step closer. "You're going to have to accept it sooner or later."

"What do you see in that guy, anyway?" Jeff asked as he walked behind Lita to where Trish stood. "I'm sure that I'm so much better to you than he is. If you'd just give me a chance," he reached up and grabbed a hold of her chin, making her look up at him. "I swear if you'd just give me that one chance, you wouldn't regret it."

"Stop it," Trish closed her eyes in frustration. If she kept falling for his tricks, she'd be a goner. When she opened her eyes, she drew back in shock to see that Jeff's face was only a little ways away from hers. "What are you doing?"

"Repeating what we did in the closet," Jeff whispered as he tried to kiss her once more, only to fail again. "Why are you being so resistant?"

"Because I hate you," Trish glared, whispering back. She felt him pull her further into him.

"No you don't. You love-"

"Hey!" They heard a male voice in the background. As Jeff was pulled off, Trish looked over to see that Matt had mangled Lita into a similar position that she and Jeff had just been in. "You stay away from my girl, you pervert! What's wrong with you?" It was the voice of Chris. She heard a bang into the wall, assuming that it was Jeff going into it.

"She's not your girl," she heard Jeff say in a calm, raspy voice. "She'll always be mine."

"Shut up! Just shut up," Chris yelled as he shoved his hand harder into Jeff's neck. Matt was along side him, worked into the same position by Christian. Both of the blonde Canadians had fury in their eyes as they glared daggers. "What did I tell you about my girl?" Chris's head jerked towards Trish and back as he surfaced a sneer on his lips, almost mocking Jeff as he said the words "my girl" over and over. "Huh? What did I say?"

Trish watched in horror as Chris's hand tightened around Jeff's tattooed neck. His face started to change color and he started to struggle. "Nothing," she heard the rainbow-haired warrior proclaim. "You said nothing about her."

Chris raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh, please," his hand tightened further, and Jeff's eyes started to close. "Answer me correctly."

"Chris," Trish pleaded, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go. Please," she watched as Jeff's eyes opened cautiously and connected with hers. She'd hate herself for this later, but she was almost positive that if she didn't do something about this now, she'd hate herself more for not stopping it. "Please."

"Let go of me," Matt hissed out from beneath Christian's grip. "Now."

Christian glared as he tightened his hold. "You're an idiot. Who messes with a girl when they're already taken?"

"Apparently, y'all do," Jeff mumbled as Matt snickered. "They've been ours the whole time-"

"I'm sick of this! They are not yours, they will _never _be yours again, and they don't want anything to do with you. Get it through your thick skulls!" Chris yelled as he shoved Jeff away roughly and grabbed onto Trish's hand. "Come on, baby," he said softly, tugging her closer to him. "Let me get you out of here." Trish glanced back towards Jeff as he rubbed his neck, his eyes piercing her own.

"Christian," Lita's voice broke through the short silence as she watched her boyfriend still hold his grip. "Stop."

"Never again," Christian muttered as he released Matt. "She is _my _girlfriend. Clear?"

Matt stared for a few seconds before reaching up to massage his neck. This boy couldn't be serious. Just because Christian had come into the picture didn't mean that anything would stop. Lita was already his - her wanting to believe it or not - and it was working. They had too much history together. Sharply, he reached backward and swung, connecting his fist with Christian's jaw. A sneer smile appeared on the Hardy's face as a faint trace of blood ran from the man's lip. "You keep telling yourself that buddy," he mocked, looking as Lita rushed to the rescue of her bleeding boyfriend. "Just wait."

"Why you little-"

"Stop!" Lita yelled, holding Christian against her. "Get out of here." Her eyes shot daggers towards Matt as he and Jeff turned the other direction. This was getting out of hand. Even if he wasn't happy, she was almost positive that Vince could put a stop to this behavior. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews guys. :) Even if it's only four right now, I still have my hopes up.<strong>  
><strong>I really hope you liked this chapter, because I think it was my favorite to write. Like, by far!<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, REVIEW...REVIEW. Review? Yeah...<strong>  
><strong>:)<strong>  
><strong>Love you guys.<strong>  
><strong>-Gracie-<strong>


	6. The Wondrous Mind Of Vince McMahon

_"When anger rises, think of the consequences"_  
><strong>Chapter Six –The Wondrous Mind Of Vince McMahon<br>**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the small fight backstage, and as far as Lita was concerned, Vince put no plan in action to stop the violence. It had taken its turn for the worst. She and Trish had learned that indeed their worst fear had come true, and the faces of Chris Jericho and Christian were not only put in a different storyline with different people, but a romantic storyline with the unspeakable. Also in spite of the unlikable events, her diva's title had been put on the line both weeks and was barely reclaimed. But, of course, she blamed it mainly on one of two things; karma and Vince McMahon. She only blamed karma slightly for title matches she'd had in the past, making it as hard on the other woman as possible. Her blame for Vince McMahon was stronger than before, she'd concluded, because of his quick change of plot. Christian wasn't backstage rooting for her like he would've been, he was shooting promos with one of <em>those <em>girls, therefore leaving her defenseless when it came to her man's support – that is, unless you counted Matt, which she didn't at all.

Now, instead of relaxing a little like she should've been on a Saturday morning, she and an equally stressed Trish Stratus were cooped up in the office of Vince McMahon and two overly eager Hardy brothers. Trish had fallen into the far right chair in front of Vince's desk, her head starting to fall into her propped-up hand. The two girls didn't get much sleep last night, due to knowing and awfully dreading the meeting that took place at this very moment. Instead they stayed up late and talked about the obvious up-to-come storyline between themselves and the Hardy clan, played a dull card game, and out of stupidity and sleep depravation, ended up researching online about how to forget about an ex-boyfriend. Sadly, nothing helped. The dreaded names of Jeff and Matt Hardy still loomed in their minds like a scared image, and from the looks of it, it wasn't going away any time soon.

"Okay." Vince started again for the fourth time that morning. He'd already gone through two disposable cups of coffee and was working on his third. "This needs to be understood. The reason behind the storyline is purely based off of fan reaction. Taken from the return of Matt and Jeff, the WWE Universe seems to really want this to happen, meaning ratings will skyrocket," he paused briefly and took a glance over the four individuals in his office. Lita stood in the back corner of the room, leaned against the wall and looked seemingly uninterested and angry, while Trish was almost asleep. His glance passed to Jeff, who in turn had a grin on his face, and then to Matt who tried to hide his smile from the glaring red-headed diva in the corner. "Is that understood?"

"Yeah." Lita groaned, rolling her eyes, while Trish muttered something incoherent. Matt nodded stiffly before letting his smile show, along with Jeff who just nodded a little too eagerly.

"Good," Vince continued. He reached into his top left drawer and pulled out four neatly stapled packets of paper. "Here, these are yours. The segments are marked off with dates centering live shows and by matches. We've scheduled your first match as couples for not this Monday, but the next. Make sure to read over them carefully. A lot more consideration was put into this storyline more than the one you had a year ago. We don't want to mess this up," he paused before sharply looking at Trish's sleeping figure and Lita's scowl from the back. "Are we clear?"

Trish didn't respond, but a very soft snore started to sound, while Lita kicked off the wall and walked forward, grabbing two scripts. "Very."

"Okay then," Vince responded, ignoring the edge in her voice. "If that's all, we are finished here. See you Monday."

It only took a second before Lita had woken Trish up and they were out the door. Soon after, the door closed with a bang.

"Seems mad, doesn't she?" Vince asked as he turned to his paper cup of coffee. It'd been a long morning, and he was already sure he'd need another cup. He watched as the tall frame of Matt Hardy sat in Trish's previous seat, now next to his brother.

"If I know her like I think, she'll get over it," Matt smiled softly as he glanced towards his brother. "Right?"

"Sure thing," Jeff agreed. "Amy was always a bit of a fire cracker." He smiled at the memories they had together a year ago. He remembered the times where they'd all go on double dates and end up in some sort of mischievous act, almost like teenagers. If only they could go back…

Vince finished off the last bit of his coffee. "Is there something else you boys needed?"

"What? Oh, no. Thank you." Matt nodded politely before he and Jeff grabbed their scripts and left out of the closed door. It he had learned anything about Vince McMahan over the years, it was that when it came to business, he wasn't a man to choose sides. He always played things to where they benefited from the company. But now, even if it wasn't intentional and that he now had the fan base on his side, for the first time it felt like Vince had picked a side. And thank the good Lord that he'd chosen the Hardy side.

* * *

><p>That following Monday wasn't so pleasant ether. On the way to the arena, Trish had received a very urgent text message from Chris, saying that when she got there, they'd have to talk immediately. She kept reading the message over and over as Lita searched for a parking spot, trying to figure out the meaning behind it. This certainly couldn't mean that he'd found out about the small kiss she's gotten from Jeff in the closet, could it? She closed her eyes quickly and placed a hand on her head. Of course not. Who would've told him?<p>

"Oh Lord."

Lita raised an eyebrow as she passed more filled parking spaces. "What?"

Trish's eyes opened as she tried to connect the dots. If Chris had heard anything about that _unfortunate_ incident, it defiantly wasn't from her. That left the only two people that knew: Lita and Jeff. She'd told the entire story to Lita after it happened and had been accused of cheating. She would've thought that her best friend wouldn't tell a soul, and had complete faith in that thought, but she still needed to make sure. So, instead of beating around the bush and automatically assuming that Jeff had been the one to say it, she'd said "Did you tell Chris that I kissed Jeff?" like an idiot.

"Seriously? You think I'd do that?" Lita recovered from her one-seconded pained expression to back to normal. "Do you think I did?"

"No! No," Trish reassured and pulled her phone back out. "Look." The message showed clear as day, saying that he was really worried about something and that "they needed to talk" about something important. "Should I be worried?"

"I don't think. Granted, Jeff is stupid sometimes-"

"-all the time-"

"-but if he wants to try and win you back, he wouldn't try and turn Chris on you."

This time Trish had raised the eyebrow. "What? Isn't that their entire plan?"

"It sounds crazy, yeah? But, I've known these boys for years," Lita smiled softly as the memories rushed around in her brain. "You've got to give them a little credit."

Wait. _What?_

Trish's eyes widened a little as a bewildered expression crossed her face. "Do you even know what you're saying? You're taking up for them!"

"Ugh. Man." Lita groaned as she put the car in park. Her head fell softly on the wheel. She had to admit, she had just taken up for them, but by no means did that change one thing that she thought about them now. If she could have her way, they'd be out of here. Truth was this: the longer Jeff and Matt stayed, the sooner Lita felt like she might forgive them. "Why is this happening to us?"

Trish frowned. "I don't know."

"We had a great life, didn't we? With Chris and Christian? Then they had to come along and ruin it completely."

Trish's frown deepened as she realized that what Lita said was true. "We just need to forget about Jeff and Matt," she said finally. "We can spend as much time as possible with Chris and Christian, and not even speak with a Hardy unless it's for the storyline. Sound good?"

"Yeah," The smirk showed in Lita's voice as she raised her head back up. "I wasn't planning to talk to them anyway."

Trish grinned. This might be easier than she thought.

* * *

><p>Chris eyed his script carefully as he flipped to the next page. He'd already made his point clear to Vince that he didn't want to do this storyline, and he was almost positive that Christian had said the same thing. But when expressed, it was known to both of the boys that Vince had said things about this being a big career move – to which Chris didn't believe. He hated to say it, but in his heart, he believed that Vince McMahon had turned against him and was now on the self proclaimed "Team Hardy."<p>

As he continued to read over the pages of his script, one select person ran through his mind; that one person being his current girlfriend Trish Stratus. He was afraid that he'd turn into one of those over obsessed boyfriends that would have to look after his girlfriend every second of every day, but he thought he might have to, due to the conditions. For years, he's worked along side of both Jeff and Matt Hardy, and he was ashamed to say that the clever side of their personality couldn't be underestimated. He had decided already that they were to be watched after some of the stunts they pulled on the night of their return.

"Baby," he turned to see his blonde-haired vixen walk through the door of his and Christian's locker room. She had a worried expression placed on her face as she stepped in and closed the door. "I got your message. You said that we needed to talk about something?"

"Oh! Yeah, we do," he held out his hand to hers. "Here, come sit next to me."

_This must be it. He's about to bust me on everything…_ Trish's thought rambled on aimlessly as she neared the couch and sat beside him. _He hates me and he wants to end it now. I should've known better than to kiss the likes of that boy…now, he's gone and ruined my relationship! _"What is it?"

"I want you to know that I'm not happy with this new storyline that Vince has put me in, and Christian isn't happy ether. We tried to reverse it, but he won't let us," he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "Baby, I want you to know that I love you, and being in a different storyline will not change that. You know that, right?"

Trish smiled. "Of course I knew that," and she really did. It was the girl he _had _to be with that she didn't trust. "And I want you to know that this new storyline with Jeff defiantly doesn't mean anything to me." Once the words had left her mouth, she didn't know whether it was the tightening of his hands around hers or the cold stare that reached his eyes that had set off the conversation.

"You're in a new storyline," he paused and closed his eyes, cutting off the cold stare that he was giving off. "With _Jeff_?"

Trish's eyes widened. He hadn't known? What? "I thought you knew!"

"No! I didn't know," he shouted, anger taking over him. He stood suddenly and dropped her hands from his. "I'm going to talk to Vince. Listen to me. You _stay_ here. I don't want you going out there now that I know you're in a storyline with him. He might try to ambush you or something!" _Too late…_

"But Chris-"

"Wait for me here until I come back." A quick kiss was placed on her forehead before he left out the door.

Now, it was for sure. Chris knew that his boss was indeed plotting against him and Christian, and for what? Not telling him about the secret relationships? A new wave of anger seared through his veins as he thought of Jeff Hardy having any sort of impact on his girlfriend's storyline. What was it with that guy and his faith in that broken relationship? He wasn't sure sense it was nearly impossible to mend, but he did know that he'd have to put a stop to it before Trish – or even Lita for that matter – was seriously affected by these mind games.

"Let me guess," Chris started once he saw a familiar figure standing outside of Vince's office. "She's in a new storyline?"

Christian's glare tightened as he nodded slowly. "With Hardy."

Chris nodded in return. "Mine too. He's out to get us."

The small lock on the office door clicked softly as the door knob turned, out stepping the chairman of WWE. "Boys?" His eyes shifted to their death-like scowls as he closed his door. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, actually. There is a big problem that we need to take care of right now," Christian stated as he stepped behind Vince and reopened his door. His arm gestured out for both of the men to go in. Chris went in first and sat down roughly in one of the two chairs while Vince eyed Christian cautiously before sitting at his desk. After the door closed, he continued. "We need to make a few changes on scripts."

Vince's head dropped slightly in frustration as he scooted closer to his desk. The three of them had already been over this Saturday morning after his earliest meeting, and he'd already told them that he wouldn't take them out of the new storyline. "Boys I've already told you that this new storyline is your next big career move. If you make a heel change and turn on Trish and Amy, the ratings will skyrocket and-"

"I don't want my girlfriend in a storyline with him."

Oh. So, that's what this was about.

The corner of Vince's mouth turned up into a tiny smirk. "Are you two serious? You're actually jealous of a little storyline? Come on," he glanced at the two of them as their heads fell a little. "What is the matter with the two of you? It's a _storyline_. None of this is real. Yes, I'm aware of the past circumstances and what has happened, but you've got to understand that I'm looking out for the best interest of the company. The better the ratings, the better our lives will be. Now, I'd hate to do this, but if you're not willing to accept my changes, you can leave."

"But sir," Christian held up his hand in an act of peace. "You've got to understand-"

"So what will it be?" Vince asked, opening the door that led out into the hallway. "Will you be staying or leaving?"

Chris glared. "Fine," They would stay, but that didn't mean that the new storylines would affect anything. They were still going to be the charming boyfriends of Trish and Lita if it meant taking down the Hardy brothers once and for all. "We'll stay."

"Wonderful," Vince smiled before stepping into the hall. "Now, if you don't mind, I have places to be." And with that he was gone.

Chris stared straight ahead as the door shut behind the chairman before glaring a hole towards the wall. Anger rose beneath his skin, slowly. He hated Vince McMahon at this very moment, and he was sure that it could only get worse from here.

"Well," Chris glanced over at Christian, who had propped his feet up on Vince's desk, purposefully knocking over a picture of his daughter Stephanie. "What now?"

Chris's eyes turned into a deeper glare as he turned back towards the door. "I need a drink."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy days! :)<strong>  
><strong>I feel sorry for Chris and Christian, don't you guys? But I'm all about a drama filled story, don't you know?<strong>  
><strong>But if you think that's drama, wait until the next chapter. ;)<strong>

**Anyway, Review you guys! I lurve you and stuff.**  
><strong>REVIEW.<strong>  
><strong>-Gracie-<strong>


End file.
